IYA
by klcm
Summary: After the wrong impression, Morgan will say anthing to prove he loves Garcia


**DISCLAIMER: I own diddly squat! CBS owns it all! =(**

**a/n:**This is for _**KricketWilliams**_ to help with her rotten day... I'm hoping this little bit of MG fluff will help cheer her up!

Based on the song I.Y.A by Chris Brown

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I.Y.A -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek pushed through the crowd, barged the bigger men, dodged the stick thin women, ignored the glances of women on the prowl, forgot about the men that looked at him enviously. He near enough ran out of the crowded, smoky bar after her.

The moment he was out of the door and right behind her, he grabbed her arm and spun her around. She looked at him sadly, her eyes welling up with tears and confusion.

"I'm sorry." He breathed into the cool air surrounding them.

"Why would you be?" Penelope asked him obviously pissed off.

One moment they were dancing, and laughing, the next he was kissing her and the next he was allowing a smaller, skinnier, prettier female drool all over him. Penelope had let her already weakened heart mend at the thought of Derek capturing her in his love and keeping her there. She'd never felt like such a fool as she watched the young mocha skinned brunette giggle at one of his jokes. The way Derek smirked, and his eyes glinted with their player glare told her she was wrong. She was forgotten already.

Derek ran a hand over his head, he hated this. "I- I..."

"Don't bother Derek, there's no point standing there trying to work out an explanation." Penelope said and laughed a little; put her eyes up to the sky to stop the tears. "Loving you has always been a mistake and tonight showed me that beautifully."

Penelope began to walk away again. Her mind replaying the moment their lips connected and her head spun and the music made the world disappear. She'd felt like her and Derek were the only two people to even exist and as he pulled away, still plying small pecks on her, she was still at a dizzying height. Never wanting the kisses to end.

Derek followed her up the street. He had a lot to make up for and a lot of secret telling to give Penelope. The simple point was, he didn't have a reason why he acted the way he did with the woman at the bar, but he hadn't meant any of it flirtatiously, he was being friendly. His last words, as he looked over at Penelope were, I'm here with my girlfriend.

That was when he saw her leaving.

"Penelope, Baby Girl, please, give me the benefit of the doubt."

"For what Derek?" She said turning around to face him, her hands flying up into the air. "For you to throw it in my face again?"

"No." He simply said and looked at her. She really was the most beautiful things he would ever find. Now he felt like he was at a cross road. Did he divulge everything and lose the security of her friendship because he wanted more, or did he keep it a secret, lie and lose her friendship through the ever building deceit that would begin?

Taking a deep breath he looked at her, the latter wasn't the option at all. "I'd be crazy if I said I didn't love you, Baby Girl." Derek told her and she just stared at him, an incredulously look to her eyes; she was so full of doubt. "I'd be a fool to never have loved you, I'd be a liar if I let you go and say I don't love you, that I'm not in love with you. I can't lie to you."

He took a step closer to her. His heart was beginning to gallop at a massive speed and he couldn't slow it down. He mentally couldn't tell his heart to slow. Penelope always got him like this. She always got him caught up, trapped him so easily.

"From the first time that I ever saw you I felt something run through me. Right deep under my skin and your name got printed on my heart. I could never hold a relationship up because all the time my heart belonged to you and only you."

Penelope kept her stare on him, she didn't want to believe or disbelieve at the moment. She didn't want to talk, blink, even breathe for fear that if she did it would go _POOF _and disappear. For her to not have Derek trying to win her heart.

"I want to lay down and hear you tell me what I wanna hear, that you love me, that I'm the only man that ever walked into your life and stole your heart like you took mine. I want you to take me down because, girl, there's no one else that ever walked this earth that I'd rather be with and there sure as hell ain't ever gonna be another girl to walk into my life and make me wanna build a future with.

I wanna wake up in your arms, I wanna fall asleep in your arms, I wanna watch films after a day at work with me in your arms, I want to be out with the team having a drink and have me in your arms and I wanna go dancing like we did earlier in your arms and no one else's."

Penelope's lip quivered, she'd burnt so many emotions lately that her heart hurt, and with it her head hurt. Everything she wanted, desired, yearned for always felt like a light year away but really it was just sitting there, waiting and wishing that she'd want it.

Derek had always wanted her and still she doubted it.

"If I'd have known that Kevin would break your heart I would've told ya how it hurt. How it stings for a while, how it mends but never repairs. I've lived like that for nearly two years Baby Girl. It hurts but right now, standing here, my hearts starting to mend; it's starting to bind back together because of you. Because the one woman it's wanted, the one love it's been waiting for is finally here and free and my heart needs you more than ever.

Standing here, right here, right now, I can feel my heart race and my heart beat faster than it has in a long time. I can finally feel things that I made myself deny. Penelope it's only ever been you and your whole being put me in a race and I now think I've found the finishing line. I'm no longer running, 6 years is long enough don't you think?"

Penelope looked at his face flood with emotions, raw, strong, bold, avid emotions coursed his features. Making him seem more compassionate, a flawless hero, a stoic being, her Noir Hero. Her heart began to race now, her inner floodgates opened up and Penelope felt every inch of emotion that she had on lock down pour out and pump through every one of her veins.

She was in love him, had been for the same time he had been with her. She'd fallen in love the first moment she'd seen him and there was no denying it. Now that they had one another they could feel alive again. Like she had in the bar. The moment he kissed her, her mind screamed '_hallelujah_' and she knew, just knew, that it was right to love her best friend.

Fate had made it be. Yet she doubted it thinking he was off flirting. Derek's mini tirade proved her wrong once again, but this time she wasn't going to get angry, or cry, or walk away. This time she was taking his love in her arms and keeping it there.

"Where do I sign for your love then, Sugar?" She asked with a coy seductive grin, closing the gap as she went. Pulling their bodies closer together.

"Right – about - here." He told her and placed her hand on his heart. "And here." He said as he brought his head down and kissed her strongly and completely overpowering.

Penelope had now signed her love completely on Derek Morgan's heart.

And he did so on her.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I.Y.A -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

****The End****

**A/N:** So there you go! I was majorly inspired by that song and it was annoying me not to write it! =)

I.Y.A = **I**n **Y**our **A**rms

Hope you liked it!

Love To Surprise will have to wait a day =( That muse has gone off Morgan hunting again, I try to rope her in, but hey, she's got a good eye for men =P


End file.
